Haigo ni Sekai
by EL23
Summary: Gasper adalah budak Rias yang paling banyak mengadakan kontrak. Dia melakukan semua itu secara online. tapi siapa sangka usahanya itu bertabrakan dengan organisasi ninja online yang bernama Akatsuki, membuatnya dan teman-temannya terlibat dengan berbagai hal merepotkan. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


_Aku : "Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, aku hanya bisa melakukannya sampai disini."_

 _Aku : "Aku minta maaf kepada orang-orang yang terlibat, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Lagi pula itu terlalu merepotkan bagimu, terima kasih atas bantuanmu sampai saat ini."_

 _Aku : "Akan kucari tahu cara melanjutkannya."_

 _Aku : "Kalaupun berjalan lancar, mungkin ini tak akan jadi seperti yang kau harapkan."_

 _Aku : "Jadi saat ini aku tak bisa membantumu."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Begitu ya."_

 _Aku : "Ya..."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Maaf tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini."_

 _Aku : "Maafkan aku... waktu dan jarak adalah hambatan besar."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Tak apa. Jika itu masalahnya aku tak akan menyalahkanmu."_

 _Aku : "Lagi pula kau adalah kolega bokepku dan juga sahabat guruku. Jadi aku ingin membantumu hehehehe..."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Apa kau punya ide lain? Tentang orang yang bisa membantu?"_

 _Aku : "Hmm..."_

 _Aku : "..."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Woy?"_

 _Aku : "Zzz..."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "WOY PEARCHING MESUM SIALAN!"_

 _Aku : "Bercanda."_

 _Aku : "Aku tahu seseorang yang mungkin berguna."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Benarkah?"_

 _Aku : "Ya, Dan kebetulan sekali dia sekarang berada dijepang. Dia sedang mengunjungi desanya untuk menengok keluarganya."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Itu bagus. Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau akan datang?"_

 _Aku : "Aku aman datang!"_

 _Aku : "Oh maaf, maksudnya AKAN."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Kami akan sangat senang jika kau mau datang."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Aku akan mengajakmu ke ossen favoritku, disana banyak gadis-gadis cantik!"_

 _Aku : "Aku membatinkannya!"_

 _Aku : "Mencutikannya!"_

 _Aku : "Manantikannya!"_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Haah, kau ini. Kau harus belajar lagi mengenai internet jika ingin organisasi onlinemu terus berjalan, apalagi kau adalah pemimpinnya."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Tapi ada cara menghindari autho-correct selagi mengetik."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Tekan saja ENTER untuk mengirim pesan apa adanya."_

 _Aku : "Besiku ya."_

 _Aku : "Begitu ya."_

 _Aku : "Ah, berhasil!"_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih banyak."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Oh, dan selagi masih membicarakannya."_

 _Aku : "Ya?"_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Jika mau, kau boleh membawa temanmu juga."_

 _Aku : "Oh, itu sudah pasti. Organisasi kami selalu bergerak dengan 2 orang dalam menjalankan misi."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Sou ka."_

 _Tolong masukan nama: "Orang yang kau sarankan. Apa dia juga anggota organisasimu?"_

 _Aku : "Ya, dia sangat dapat dipercaya."_

 _Tolong masukan nama: "Aku senang Akatsuki bisa membantuku!"_

 _Aku : "Tidak masalah. Aku akan segera menghubunginya."_

 _Tolong masukan nama : "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."_

 _Aku : "Ya."_

.

.

EL NiJyuuSan Presents

*~ Haigo ni Sekai ~*

Chapter 1 : Berkumpulnya Akatsuki di Kuoh - Bab 1. Itachi dan Kisame

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan punya saya

Rating : M

Genre : Advanture, Sci-fi, Friendship, Comedy, Mystery, Romance

Warning : Crack, AU, Universal World, OOC (mungkin), typo(tak luput), mungkin masih ada yang lain jadi waspadalah.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan, seorang pria berambut jingga dengan model spike berwarna orange, bermata biru gelap dengan pola riak air dan memiliki 6 tindikan dihidung dan juga 7 tindikan ditelinga kini sedang duduk dikursi kerja berwarna hitam sambil menatap layar LCD dari laptopnya dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

"Kenapa kau senyam senyum sendiri?"

"Eh!" Pria tadi langsung tersentak kaget karena suara datar nan dingin dari belakangnya yang berasal dari seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna biru dengan hiasan origami berbentuk bunga di pucuk bagian kanan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan hal mesum lagi dariku Yahiko."

Lelaki berambut jingga yang kita ketahui bernama Yahiko itu kini langsung gelagapan setelah mendengar tuduhan yang dilontarkan oleh sang partner. "Ti-tidak, te-tentu saja tidak."

Gadis tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah partnernya yang persis seperti maling yang tertangkap basah telah mencuri pakaian dalam wanita disiang bolong. "Kalau bukan sensei, pasti si gagak tua mesum itu yang membuatmu senyam senyum seperti orang gila. Ada apa?"

"Aah bukan apa-apa, hanya obrolan ringan." Kata Yahiko dengan cengiran. Sang gadis hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

"Konan bersiap-siaplah, setelah menyelesaikan masalah disini kita akan berangkat keJepang!"

"Haah, kau bicara seperti kau bisa menyelesaikan misi ini kapan saja." Sang gadis yang bernama Konan itu berkata dengan nada sinis, pasalnya misi yang dijalaninya dengan Yahiko kini adalah misi yang terbilang rumit, dan lagi simesum jingga itu tak berbuat banyak dan malah banyak berkeliaran ketoko-toko buku ilegal yang ada dikota yang disinggahinya ini untuk mencari majalah laknat yang katanya adalah kitab suci dari dewi Chichigami-sama yang agung(Dewi payudara-sama).

"Iya iya aku tahu. Aku akan serius kali ini."

Yahiko kini mengeluarkan sebatang persegi dari sakunya dan menyentuhkan jempolnya di beberapa bagian dari persegi tersebut, lalu menempelkan ketelinga sebelah kanannya.

Benda itu kemudian memperdengarkan suara laki-laki yang hanya dapat didengar oleh telinganya. _"Moshi-moshi Pain. Doushite?"_

"Ah Itachi. Kau masih berada diKonohakan?"

 _"Hn"_

"Tai kuda!, bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan jelas!?" Ujar Yahiko dengan nada kesal.

 _"Iya iya. Ada apa memangnya?" Balas Itachi disebrang dengan nada malas._

"Aku ingin kau keKuoh untuk menemui seseorang dan bantu dia!"

 _"Kebetulan sekali, aku tadi baru saja mengambil misi dari papan misi diwebsite dan clientku ada dikota Kuoh."_

"Itu bagus. Berarti kau bersama Kisame?"

 _"Selalu-, Yo Taicho mesum pearching sialan bagaimana kabarmu?!" Tiba-tiba suara Itachi berganti dengan suara yang lebih berat namun cempreng yang langsung membuat Yahiko menjauhkan Smartphonenya jauh-jauh dari samping telinganya._

"Oi ikan asin sialan bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak seperti kernet yang berkeliaran dipasar ikan?! Kau membuat telingaku seperti disogrok tugu pahlawan!" Yahiko meneriaki Smartphonenya hingga layar LCD-nya itu berlumuran liur..

 _'Setahuku kernet itu teriak-teriaknya di angkutan umum, bukan dipasar ikan.' Batin Itachi Sweatdrop disebrang sana. "Ahahahaha, telingamu itu masih kebal jika hanya tugu pahlawan!" Suara riang dari salah satu 7 pendekar pedang dari Kirigakure itu penuh dengan ejekan._

"Sialan. Sudahlah, pokoknya ketika kalian sampai di Kuoh tolong bantu dia. Aku juga akan segera kesana setelah menyelesaikan misiku disini."

 _"Tapi siapa dia orang yang kau maksud?"Kini suara di Smartphone Yahiko telah kembali memperdengarkan suara Itachi._

"Aku akan mengirim foto dan biodatanya diwebsite. Dia adalah kolegaku dan sahabat Sensei."

 _"Soukka, jadi dia sahabat Jiraiya-sama."_

"Ya begitulah. Itu saja yang kuminta, aku harus segera pergi. Sampai nanti!"

Setelah menghubungi anak buahnya, Yahiko kini mengela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya rileks bersamaan dengan otaknya bekerja cepat memikirkan segala jalan pemecahan masalah dalam misinya kali ini. Kemudian dia membuka matanya dan bangkit dari kursinya seraya berkata.

"Saa, waktunya beraksi."

"Yah, ayo kita segera berangkat." Setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Konan mulai berubah mejadi ratusan kertas putih dan membentuk origami berbentuk kupu-kupu lalu terbang pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan pria berambut jingga itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaaah, aku dikacangin!?" Kata Pain dengan wajah drop dan aura pundung dibelakangnya.

.

O.o

.

 **3 Hari latters**

Dihalaman sekolah Kuoh Academy. Kini sedang berjalan 3 orang laki-laki yang memiliki tujuan yang sama, yakni pergi kesebuah gedung bergaya eropa yang tak jauh dari gedung utama sekolah, itulah ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kontrakmu Issei-kun, apa kau mendapatkan pelanggan baru?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah paling rupawan dari ke-3 pemuda tersebut memulai percakapan.

"Haaah, lagi-lagi aku kehilangan kontrakku Karena kelupaan." Pemuda berambut coklat yang diajak bicara itu menjawab sambil mendesah.

"Hahahaha. Tapi kau selalu memuaskan mereka bukan!"

"Kau mengatakannya seperti kau mengataiku gigolo." Umpat Issei kesal. Umpatan Issei tadi langsung disambut tawa kedua rekan yang berjalan bersamanya. "Hahahaha"

"Kalau kau bagaimana Gasper-kun?" Tanya pemuda pirang tadi kepada pemuda pirang yang mempunyai badan lebih kecil dan mengenakan seragam berbeda dengan kedua laki-laki yang berjalan bersamanya karena itu adalah seragam perempuan. Haa, dia ternyata adalah seorang crossdressing kira in seragam PSK. (sempat Syok)

"Berjalan dengan baik Kiba-senpa!" Ujarnya dengan ceria.

"Begitukah. Kau hebat sekali Gasper-kun!"

"Terima kasih. Bahkan aku mendapatkan pelanggan baru dan nanti malam aku akan kesana."

"Heee. Kau hebat sekali Gasper. Bagaimana cara kau mendapat pelanggan-pelanggan itu dengan mudahnya? Aku saja mendapatkan satu pelanggan saja sangat kesulitan, ditambah lagi setiap pelangganku itu selalu saja otaknya tidak ada yang beres." Issei yang ikut masuk dalam percakapan menampakkan ekspresi kagum.

"Gasper-kun itu adalah pemegang kontrak terbaik diclub kita. Dia membuat kontrak khusus menggunakan komputer." Yang mejawab pertanyaan Issei tadi adalah Kiba.

"Hee, jadi kau melakukan semua itu secara online?"

"Em" Gasper tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Kau bisa mengajariku? Setidaknya aku ingin punya satu pelanggan yang sedikit lebih waras." Pinta Issei dengan wajah memohon.

"Tentu" Ujar Gasper dengan senyuman.

"Arigatou Gasper. Dengan begini ak- WAAGH!"

"ISSEI!" Terdengar teriakan dua orang beberengan dengan kepalan tangan yang mendarat dibelakang kepala Issei hingga membuatnya terjungkal kedepan hingga wajah mesum itu mencium tanah. Dua orang itu memandangnya penuh rasa jengkel. Mereka memiliki ciri-ciri yang mencolok,yang satu adalah pria botak dengan rambut yang hanya seupil berwarna abu-abu, dan satunya lagi pria berkaca mata dengan poni rambut seperti sepasang sayap burung gagak yang berwarna hitam legam.

"DASAR SIALAN KAU!" Teriak pemuda berkepala botak A.K.A Matsuda.

"Na-nanii? Tu-tumben kalian belum pulang" Tanya Issei gelagapan sambil mencoba memaksakan senyum canggung yang terlihat kelu nan aneh.

"JANGAN BANYAK BACOT KAU!" Matsuda langsung menjawabnya cepat dengan meneriakinya."APANYA YANG MIL-TAN. ORANG YANG KAU KENALKAN ITU TERLIHAT SEPERTI RAMBO YANG LAGI NYAMAR JADI LEKONG!" Matsuda melanjutkan perkataannya tadi dengan berteriak penuh rasa jengkel.

"DAN MENGAPA DIA MEMAKAI BAJU BIDUAN DANGDUT!? ITU MEMBUATKU MERINDING, SIALAN" kini yang berteriak adalah pria berkacamata A.K.A Motohama, dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah penuh dengan keringat dingin.

Issei kini menegakkan badannya mencoba duduk. Dia sedikit berkeringat dingin karena ketahuan telah menipu temannya yang ingin minta dikenalkan seorang gadis cantik tapi dia malah mengenalkannya pada salah satu pelanggannya yang merupakan pria garang yang cantik yang sangat menyukai gadis penyihir. Lalu dia berkata sambil tertawa canggung. "ahahaha. Kau tahu, dia hanya anak laki-laki lucu yang tergila-gila dengan gadis penyihir kan?-weiihhg!" Selesai berkata Issei langsung menyilangkan satu tangannya kedepan sambil meringis karena kembali diteriaki oleh kolega bokepnya yang berkepala botak.

"LOE KATA GUE MAHO DISURUH PACARAN AMA LAKI-LAKI!"

"Kau mengenalkanku kepada laki-laki yang lebih mirip seperti kingkong arab dan mereka berpakaian seperti lekong yang biasa mangkal ditaman lawang. AKU SANGAT TAKUT, HUAAA" Motohama berkata sambil menangis ala anime bersama Matsuda dan saling berpelukan sambil membayangakan sosok pria bertubuh besar yang lebih besar dari seorang Undertacker dalam acara gulat SmackDown yang mengenakan baju cosplay penyihir yang nampak seperti pakaian balita berwarna pink. "Aku pikir aku akan mati, DASAR BAJINGAN, Wueehee" Matsuda yang masih menangis berkata dengan penuh geraman sambil mulai mendekati Issei yang memasang senyum canggung, bersiap-siap untuk menghajar sahabatnya itu "DIA TERUS BERKATA KAMI PERGI KEDUNIA SIHIR! APANYA YANG PERGI KEDUNIA SIHIR!?" Matsuda mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya penuh kekesalan sambil menghajar habis Issei yang menjerit-jerit kesakitan, Isseipun terus menjerit karena dikeroyok oleh kedua temannnya.

Kiba yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Gasper kini berdiri dibelakang Kiba sambil bergetar ketakutan karena menonton langsung adegan kekerasan yang tak boleh dilihat oleh anak dibawah umur 17 tahun yang sedang diperagakan oleh 3 aktor bokep yang paling terkenal seantero Kuoh.

.

SKIP TIME PENUH RASA SAKIT

Kini diruangan club penelitian ilmu gaib telah berkumpul 10 orang murid yang merupakan anggota club tersebut yang terdiri dari 3 laki-laki dan 7 perempuan.

"Astaga Issei kenapa kau lagi-lagi gagal mengadakan kontrak. Padahal pelangganmu puas dengan kerjamu. Selalu saja." Seorang perempuan berambut merah Crimson yang merupakan ketua club itu sedang menceramahi anak buahnya penuh kekesalan, dialah Rias Gremory.

"Maafkan aku Rias, kami bermain kamen raider yang bercrossover dengan Doraemon sepanjang malam sambil berteriak baling-baling bambu! Dan itu membuatku lupa untuk mengajukan kontraknya." Ujar pemuda yang diceramahi yakni Issei, dia berkata sambil memasang senyum canggung dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Kau memang menjadi iblis kelas menengah karena mendapatkan promosi setelah kau terus mengalami pertarungan sengit dengan makluk-makluk yang abnormal kekuatannya, tapi itu bukan berarti kau tidak mengadakan kontrak. Kau harus tetap mengadakan kontrak karena dengan kontrak itulah kita iblis tetap bisa bertahan hidup."

Semua orang disana tersenyum melihat Issei hanya bisa bungkam setelah mendapat ceramah panjang dari kekasihnya.

"Ara ara sudahlah Bucho, itu sudah merupakan ciri khas Issei-kun. kalau kontraknya berhasil itu malah tak nampak seperti Issei-kun." Suara elegan khas dari Akeno sang wakil ketua merenggangkan ketegangan yang dialami Issei.

"Ya itu betul, itu merupakan ciri khas Issei-kun, hahaha!" Kiba tertawa atas perkataannya.

"Issei-san kalau kau mau, kau boleh meminta bantuanku. Kau bisa mengadakan kontrak dengan salah satu pelangganku." Kini giliran Asia yang yang menyuarakan suaranya untuk menghibur Issei.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Asia-senpai." Suara datar nan dingin itu berasal dari seorang gadis mungil berambut putih A.K.A Koneko.

"Kau jangan begitu Koneko-chan." Seorang gadis mungil lain dengan rambut gulung bornya itu berkata dengan nada lembut dialah Ravel Phenex.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu tuan putri ayam giling tak berguna."

"Apa katamu kucing kurus ingusan!" Kini Ravel menghilangkan kelembutannya dan memelototti Koneko yang mengejeknya dengan suara datarnya.

"Putri tak berguna." Koneko menekankan kata-katanya sambil memajukan wajahnya.

"Gadis ingusan." Ravelpun melakukan hal yang sama hingga wajah mereka berdua kini saling menempel berhadap-hadapan.

"Ayam!"

"Kucing!"

Dan pertarungan antara kucing dan burung api pun terjadi tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang kini hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pertarungan mereka yang tertutup kepulan asap tebal yang berguling-guling kesana kemari.

"Sebenarnya ini club gaib atau club gulat hewan sih?" seorang gadis berambut twintail memberikan pertanyaan aneh entah pada siapa, dialah Irina Shidou.

"Abaikan saja, itu hal yang biasa terjadi." Gadis berambut biru dengan beberapa helai rambut didepan yang berwarna hijau menyahuti Irina dengan nada maklum.

Sementara kedua gadis kelas satu itu saling bertengkar, Rias kini sudah berhenti dari acara mengomeli kekasihnya."Jadi Issei, aku harap kau berusaha berubah." Ujarnya

"Ha'i. Aku sudah minta tolong kepada Gasper untuk membantuku."

"Itu bagus. Gasper pasti bisa membantumu."

Riaspun memasrahkan Issei kepada Gasper. Sementara yang lainnya kini sedang menikmati obrolan ringan tentang berbagai hal, meninggalkan kedua gadis terkecil dikelompok itu yang masih ribut dengan pertengkaran sepele mereka.

.

O.o

.

Diatas sebuah papan sambutan selamat datang di perbatasan kota, nampak 2 orang pemuda berada diatasnya. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut reven panjang yang diikat rapi membentuk buntut, mempunyai mata hitam onyx yang tajam dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, dia duduk diujung tepian papan tersebut dengan kaki kanan ditekuk dan kaki sebelah kiri terkulai lemas diudara. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sepertinya dia tak pantas disebut pemuda karena dari wajahnya tak nampak sama sekali kesan muda, dia seorang bermata bulat dengan rambut yang menantang gravitasi berbentuk segitiga, memiliki 3 pasang sisik hitam dipipinya yang berjejer kebawah, membawa pedang besar yang dibalut perban yang ditaruh dibelakang punggungnya, dari pada manusia dia lebih mirip seperti ikan jadi-jadian. Mereka memakai pakaian yang sama yakni jaket hitam berkerah lebar dengan simbol awan merah dibeberapa bagian. Dengan pakaian itu dan ditambah suasana malam yang gelap mencekam, mereka membaur dengan tempat mereka berada, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dibawah papan sambutan tersebut tak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Jadi, inikah kota Kuoh?" Si ikan membuka suara.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda berambut reven.

"Jadi. Apa yang pertama kita lakukan, Itachi?" Tanya si ikan.

Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Itachi itu menjawab. "Pertama kita menyelesaikan misi kita dahulu. Setelah itu baru kita mencari orang yang dimaksud Taicho."

"Yah baiklah."

"Ayo kita mulai, Kisame." Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan angin malam yang lewat seolah angin tersebut membawa mereka pergi.

.

O.o

.

"WAAH INI KEREN SEKALI! JADI SEPERTI INI." Teriakan kegirangan dari pemuda mesum pemilik Bosted Gear itu menggema diseluruh ruangan gelap bertemakan film horror barat yang merupakan ruangan pribadi dari seekor Vampir kecil nan manis yakni Gasper Vladi.

"Yah jadi begitu kalau permintaannya berupa barang, Issei-senpai bisa menyediakannya langsung kepada pelanggan dengan menggunakan menu tadi tanpa harus pergi ketempat pelanggan memanggil kita. Tapi kalau untuk permintaan berupa jasa, kita tetap harus ketempat pelanggan." Tanggap sipemilik ruangan.

"Pantas saja kau dulu tetap bisa mengadakan kontrak meskipun Rias menyegelmu ditempat ini."

Ekspresi Gasper nampak sedikit redup, dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata. "Em dulu sebenarnya, aku bisa saja keluar tiap malam untuk mengadakan kontrak karena Buchou membuat segel itu aktif hanya sampai malam tiba. Ta-tapi aku tak pernah keluar. Aku dulu sangat takut keluar, aku takut dengan keramaian."

"Yah tak perlu membahasnya. Yang penting kau yang sekarang bukanlah kau yang dulu. Kau yang sekarang adalah anak laki-laki dari kelompok Gremory, kau tahu kan apa artinya?" Issei berkata sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya kedepan wajahnya.

Mendengar perkataan Issei membuat ekspresi Gasper terlihat lebih cerah. "Yah, anak laki-laki kelompok Gremory adalah pria kuat yang selalu berdiri dan pantang menyerah demi melindungi seorang gadis!" Katanya dengan ceria.

"Yah untuk itu kau jangan bersedih dan tak boleh takut lagi. Kau harus terus melangkah kedepan dan menjadi berani!"

"Um, arigatou Issei-senpai!" Gasper mengangguk dengan ceria.

"Sekarang kembali kelaptop." Ujar Issei kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke monitor.

"Ini komputer Issei-senpai bukan laptop"

"Aa, emang ada bedanya ya?" Issei berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Yah kalau laptop kau bisa membawanya kemana saja, sedangkan komputer tidak." Jawab Gasper.

"Oh begitu, seperti punya Matsuda yang biasa dipakai buat lihat bokep itu ya!" Issei manggut-manggut sok paham, dan sayangnya Gasper terlalu dini untuk memahami gumamannya barusan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera mengadakan kontrak." Ajak Issei.

"Tapi Issei-senpai, yang permintaannya berupa barang sudah tidak ada lagi, yang kubuat contoh tadi adalah yang terakhir. Sekarang tinggal ini saja." Gasper menunjuk layar monitornya, memberitahukan sisa-sisa permintaan yang masih aktif dikomputer kerjanya.

"Yaah Kuso, lagi-lagi aku harus pergi dengan sepeda lagi." Issei merunduk sedih dengan aura pundung dibelakangnya.

"Yah tapi setidaknya cobalah pelanggan-pelanggan dari brosurku."

"Akan kucoba. Aku ingin punya pelanggan yang lebih normal."

"Pilihlah yang mana Issei-senpai mau. Kalau Issei-senpai tak bisa pergi dengan lingkaran sihir, tinggal klick opsinya nanti akan muncul data pelanggan yang memanggil kita, Issei senpai bisa melihat alamatnya."

Issei kemudian melihat-lihat seluruh daftar pelanggan yang memanggil iblis dengan mengaktifkan brosur panggilannya menggunakan komputer Gasper. Setelah beberapa menit melihat data masing-masing akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan. "Aku yang ini saja."

"Anggela Monica." Gasper mebacakan nama pelanggan yang dipilih Issei.

"Yah, namanya saja keren. Lihatlah fotonya, cantik bukan!" Kata Issei dengan semangat sambil mengeklik foto profil pelanggannya, foto itu diambil melalui brosur yang sudah dilengkapi sensor otomatis ketika seorang pelanggan mengaktifkan panggilan.

"Baiklah, sekarang klick konfirmasi lalu segeralah pergi kesana."

Setelah mengonfirmasi panggilan tersebut, Issei segera berdiri dan berkata pada Gasper. "Kalau begitu aku duluan Gasper." Kemudian dia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Gasper.

"Yah, hati-hati dijalan."

Sekarang tinggal Gasper sendiri. Dia juga akan pergi mengadakan kontrak malam ini, dia sedang memilih-milih pelanggannya. Kemudian setelah selesai memilih dan menkonfimasi pelanggannya, lingkaran sihir teleport otomatis muncul dibawahnya dan membawanya pergi.

.

O.o

.

SRIIING

Gasper sampai disuatu halaman luas dengan lingkaran sihirnya. Didepannya berdiri 2 orang pria yang berdiri didepan seorang pria gendut dengan kepala bersih tanpa rambut dan mengenakan pakaian berjass.

Setelah menyadari bahwa baru saja ada lingkaran sihir yang muncul didekatnya, orang-orang itu menoleh. 2 pria yang berdiri didepan pria gendut itu memandang Gasper dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya menyeramkan. Yang pertama adalah pria yang mempunyai muka seperti Hiu jadi-jadian, membawa pedang besar dipunggungnya, dia terlihat menyeringai kepada Gasper. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah pria yang lebih pendek, berambut reven, dengan mata hitam kelam, dia menatap Gasper dengan pandangan yang teramat dingin.

 **Gasper POV**

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah kedua orang pria yang menurutku terlihat sangat menyeramkan. seorang pria hiu yang membawa pedang raksasa dengan mata bulatnya menatapku dengan seringainya yang menakutkan, dia nampak seperti ingin menerkamku dan memakanku hidup-hidup. Namun yang paling membuatku takut adalah pria disampingnya, dia memang mempunyai wajah yang rupawan seperti Kiba-senpai, tapi wajah datarnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu menurutku sangat menyeramkan, wajah itu mengingatkanku dengan boneka Chucky di film Horror yang dulu pernah kutonton bersama Issei-senpai. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang teramat dingin.

Matanya seolah-olah mengatakan 'Enyahlah dari hadapanku'. Tubuhku merinding dan bergetar ketakutan, aku merasa terintimidasi oleh pandangan matanya. Tanpa sadar, aku mundur selangkah, terbesit dipikiranku untuk segera berlari sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Ah aku terlalu pengecut, aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku seorang laki-laki, aku adalah laki-laki dari kelompok Gremory, aku harus berani. Aku mengambil nafas panjang, lalu aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku yang nampak kepayahan. "A-an-ano, a-apa ka-kali-an me-mang-gil i-iblis?"

"Hahahaha, jadi ini iblis yang kau maksud Masao-san. Sungguh menggelikan, kau lebih memilih memanggil iblis imut ini dari pada ninja profesional seperti kami?" Manusia ikan itu meremehkanku dengan penuh keceriaan, dia seperti psikopat yang membunuh demi kesenangan.

"Tapi setidaknya dia datang lebih cepat dari kalian berdua. Kalian sudah kuminta tiga hari yang lalu tapi kalian baru datang sekarang. Sedangkan dia, aku baru mengaktifkan pemanggilannya tadi sore tapi setelah dia mengkonfirmasi dia langsung datang kepadaku." Ternyata paman gendut itu yang bernama Masao, manusia yang memanggilku kemari. Kemudian dia menatapku dan berkata. "Iblis-san, aku memanggilmu untuk me-,"

"Sebelum itu, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan kami untuk menguji satu sama lain. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih pantas diandalkan." Simanusia ikan itu memotong perkataan paman Masao.

"Sudahlah Kisame. Jika Masao-san lebih memilih dia, maka biarkan saja. Ayo kita pergi." Mengatakan itu, teman simanusia ikan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu."

Teman simanusia ikan itu langsung berhenti ketika suara paman Masao menginterupsinya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, melirik paman Masao melalui ekor matanya.

"Sepertinya ide Kisame-san patut dicoba. Bagaimana iblis-san?" Mendengar perkataan dari paman Masao, simanusia ikan yang kudengar tadi bernama Kisame kini langsung melebarkan seringainya membuat tubuhku merinding. Oh tidak, ini buruk aku harus segera menolak permintaan itu, semoga saja dia mau membatalkannya, tapi jika tidak aku akan bersiap berlari pergi dari sini.

Saat aku berusaha menyuarakan suaraku, tiba-tiba Kisame berlari cepat kearahku dan mengangkat pedang raksasanya dari punggungnya. Dia akan memulai pertarungan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, oh tidak. Spontan saja aku mengaktifkan kemampuan sacred gearku, aku memberhentikan waktu dan membekukan semua orang. Simanusia ikan itu mematung dengan posisi menebaskan pedangnya yang tepat hanya satu jari lagi mengenai kepalaku dan membelah tubuhku menjadi dua bagian.

Aku sendiri juga mematung, tapi bukan karena kemampuan secread gearku, melainkan karena rasa syok yang kurasakan karena kejadian yang menimpaku tadi. Saat aku sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan sedikit tubuhku, tiba-tiba saja Kisame yang kini mematung dihadapanku tubuhnya mulai bergetar seperti mencoba bergerak. Itu tidak mungkin, aku memang lemah tapi percayalah yang bisa mematahkan kemampuanku bukanlah makluk-makluk biasa, aku tak percaya bila kemampuanku bisa dipatahkan oleh seorang manusia yang lebih mirip ikan seperti orang ini, atau lebih tepatnya aku tak ingin percaya. Aku mundur selangkah, bersiap segera melarikan diri jika memang dia bisa mematahkan kemampuanku. Tapi ketika aku melangkah, dia sudah berhenti bergerak. Akupun mengela nafas lega, aku bernisiatif pulang meninggalkan mereka tapi ketika aku sudah berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba saja.

KABOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUM.

Ledakaan energi yang luar biasa dasyat membuatku terpental dan membuatku menabrak pagar beton halaman tersebut hingga hancur. Kepalaku berlumuran darah, Tubuhku semuanya terasa sakit karena berbenturan dengan benda keras tadi, aku mencoba berdiri dan mengedarkan pandanganku keasal ledakan energi tersebut. Rupanya ledakan energi tadi berasal dari tubuh Kisame. Apa-apaan itu, apa dia benar-benar manusia. Dia memandangku dengan seringainya. Bulir-bulir air tiba-tiba merusak pandangan mataku. Aku menangis. Ya, aku menangis. Aku ketakutan setengah mati karena manusia Hiu didepanku ini. Tidak, aku harus berani. Aku adalah laki-laki dari kelompok Gremory. Aku harus berani seperti Issei-senpai, dia adalah panutanku.

Aku mencoba mengendalikan tubuhku dan membekukannya lagi dengan kemapuanku. Dia tak bisa dibekukan. Aku memusatkan semua kemampuanku hanya padanya dan lingkaran sihir muncul dibawah kakinya, aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membekukannya, tapi tetap tak bisa. Aku jatuh berlutut karena kelelahan. Tubuhku yang merinding kini semakin merinding karena tiba-tiba kekuatan yang dikeluarkan manusia hiu itu semakin besar sampai-sampai seluruh kota bergetar hebat karenanya.

Ok aku menyerah, aku menyerah kepada ketakutanku. Aku sudah pasrah ketika simanusia ikan itu mulai berlari kearahku dengan pedang raksasanya yang terseret-seret dengan tanah hingga meninggalakan jejak tak beraturan seperti habis dilalui tikus tanah raksasa. aku sungguh pengecut, aku tidaklah pantas menjadi laki-laki dari kelompok Gremory. Disaat-saat seperti ini aku terbayang Issei-senpai, keberaniannya sungguh bertolak belakang denganku. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Aku mencoba menjadi seperti dia, tapi meniru sedikit saja keberaniannya sangat sulit bagiku. Aku tak berguna.

 _"Hah.. apa kau benar-benar membenci kekuatanmu?. Aku malahan sedikit iri padamu."_

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kata-kata Issei-senpai dulu saat membujukku keluar dari ruanganku. Air mataku mengalir deras mengingatnya. Dia sangat baik padaku. Dari dulu tidak ada yang pernah berkata iri pada kemampuanku, saat itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang iri dengan kemampuanku dan dia adalah Issei-senpai. Disaat dulu aku berpikir kemampuanku membuat orang-orang semakin membenciku, dia datang dan berkata padaku.

 _"Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu Gasper. Ayo kita bersama-sama melayani Buchou. Jika ada yang membuatmu takut, aku akan melenyapkan semuanya!"_

Aku sangat senang ada orang yang sangat baik dan selalu peduli denganku seperti Issei-senpai.

Ketika jarak Kisame sudah cukup dekat denganku, dia melompat dan mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Aku tak bisa bebuat apa-apa. Aku hanya menutup mataku dan berteriak keras memanggil senpaiku yang sangat kugami. "ISSEI-SENPAIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

[BOOST]

BUAAGHH... WUSSSH... BOOUUUUM

Aku mendengar suara mekanik yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku untuk melihat apa gerangan yang terjadi. Wajahku langsung berubah cerah saat mengetahui siapa gerangan yang berada didepanku ini. dia adalah-.

"Issei-senpai!"

Mendengar aku memanggilnya dia berbalik kearahku dan menengok keadaanku. Dia memandangku penuh perhatian dan kekhawatiran, dia benar-benar Issei-senpai. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Gasper?"

"Um!" Aku menjawabnya penuh senyuman dan dia pun tersenyum kearahku.

Dia selalu datang disaat aku sangat membutuhkannya. Dia benar-benar senpaiku yang sangat baik.

"Ohohohoho ternyata ada anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun yang langsung ikut main tanpa minta ijin terlebih dahulu." Kisame bangkit dari batu-batu yang tadinya merupakan bangunan megah milik paman gendut yang memanggilku tadi.

Apa? Aku baru sadar ternyata bangunan itu adalah rumah besar milik sipaman masao. Satu kata yang terpikirkan oleh kepalaku, SUGOII. Padahal Issei-senpai belum masuk Balance Breakernya, tapi dia sudah bisa merobohkan rumah besar tersebut dengan mementalkan simanusia ikan dengan pukulan kerasnya. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kalau rumah tersebut terkena pukulannya secara langsung. Tapi yang membuatku paling terkejut adalah, simanusia ikan yang kini berdiri tegak sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pedang raksasanya dibahunya seolah-olah tak merasa sakit sama sekali. Apa dia benar-benar manusia.

Mendengar suara Kisame Issei-senpai langsung berbalik dan menghadap kearahnya. Aku menggigil melihat Issei-senpai karena sesuatu yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Itu jelas adalah aura membunuh pekat dan hawa permusuhan yang sangat kuat yang hanya ditujukan oleh sang lawan.

[BOOST]

Sarung tangan naga milik Issei-senpai yang tadi digunakan memukul wajah Kisame ternyata masih aktif ditangan kirinya dan tadi baru saja Sacred Gear yang didiami salah Satu Naga Langit itu mengumandangkan deklarasi penggandaan kekuatannya.

"Ohohoho, Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Jika kau ingin ikut bermain, bilang saja. Aku pasti akan meladenimu." Kisame mengatakan itu seraya mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Issei-senpai. Paman Masao kini terduduk lemas sambil melihat rumahnya yang hancur seperti baru saja terkena gempa bumi. Sedangkan teman Kisame yang bermuka datar itu tetap diam tanpa ekspresi apapun diwajahnya seolah sama sekali tak terintimidasi oleh pandangan mematikan Issei-senpai.

 **Gasper POV End.**

 **Issei POV**

Mendengar perkataanya membuatku geram. Aku mengambil langkah kedepan lalu berkata padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Gasper?"

"Kami hanya sedang mengadakan pertandingan kecil-kecilan untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjalankan permintaan Masao-san." Hiu jelek itu berkata dengan wajah yang teramat santai. Cih, ingin sekali aku menonjok wajahnya sekarang juga.

"Pertandingan kecil-kecilan katamu. Tak sadarkah kau bahwa dia tak mau melakukan itu. Dan lagi kenapa kau tak berhenti saat dia sudah berdiam diri tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun karena kalah telak olehmu?"

[BOOST]

Pertandingan kecil katanya, lihatlah akan keberikan kau pertarungan kecil-kecilan.

"Yah maafkan aku. Aku berpikir karena dia adalah iblis, jadi dia tak akan bisa mati sampai hari kiamat tiba."

"KAU!" Aku menggeram kesal.

[BOOST]

Aku menggemelutukkan rahang-rahangku dan tinjuku yang kukepalkan sangat kuat membuat semua tulang dibuku tanganku berderak. Aku sungguh menahan marah mendengar kata-katanya. "Kau... Berani-beraninya kau menyakiti Gasper!"

[BOOST]

Hiu jelek itu malah menyeringi mendengarkan perkataanku. Oooh, ternyata dia benar-benar ingin mati. Aku kemudian meraung dengan segala kemurkaanku yang sedari tadi kutahan. "KAU TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN!"

[BOOST]

[EXPLOTION]

Dengan 9 kali Boost yang kukumpulkan, 6 disini dan 3 saat perjalananku kemari tadi, aku mangacungkan tangan kiriku yang terbungkus sarung tangan mekanik berwarna merah itu kedepan seraya mengucapkan dua kata,

"DRAGON SHOOT!"

.

.

TBC

.

Hallo, bagaimana kabar kawan?

Hmm, udah lama gak update fic tapi ni malah buat fic baru lagi.

Haha, gomen, beberapa minggu yang lalu lagi gila anime jadi banyak gak konsen kalau maksain nulis, jadi aku putusin buat lihat anime dulu sampai klenger baru lanjut nulis lag. Dan dalam 2 minggu ini lagi ulangan semesteran jadi sedikit aku kendorin kontak dunia maya ku.

Dan kenapa aku datang dengan fic yang baru dan bukan dengan fic yang lama?

Belum selesai

Itu jawabannya.

Nanti malam aku akan mulai menulis, dan akan update besok atau lusa.

Fic ini sebenarnya adalah fic keduaku, bahkan sebelum Kaichou Wa Ojou-sama tercipta ini sudah selesai 2 chapter, tapi aku mengupdate lebih dahulu Kaichou Wa Ojou-sama karena itu merupakan request.

Jadi dapat kalian lihat bahwa dari fic ini masih terlihat sisa-sisa gaya penulisan lamaku.

Untuk penjelasan fic, mungkin akan aku berikan di chapter 2, karena fic ini akan sedikit rumit.

Cukup A/N kali ini. Bila berkenan aku meminta tanggapan kalian mengenai fic ini.

.

Sampai jumpa.


End file.
